


A Reason To Put Yamaguchi In A Cute Skirt

by behindtheimpala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Skirts, Chastised Tsukki, Chastity Device, Femboy Yamaguchi, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Promiscuity, Sadism, Sub Tsukki, Voyeurism, dom Kuroo, dominant submissive, femboy, switch Yamaguchi, verse Yamaguchi, voyeur Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtheimpala/pseuds/behindtheimpala
Summary: Yamaguchi and Kuroo have sex casually a few times, and when Tsukki decides to confess to Yamaguchi that he's been dating Kuroo, Yamaguchi decides to join.





	A Reason To Put Yamaguchi In A Cute Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about the devices used, don't hesitate to leave a comment and I will respond

Yamaguchi had gone into Tokyo, into the gay district and right up into the bar he was planning on visiting. He waited until then before he would change into his nice outfit. He wore a black skirt and a purple crop top. He came out, running his fingers through his hair and blushing softly. He had done his research, making sure to go to a place that was meant for gay men. The last time he went to a gay club dressed in his skirt, he had gotten hit on by all the women. Not that he didn’t like getting hit on but he preferred guys grabbing his ass under his skirt rather than women trying to play with his non-existent bosom. Yamaguchi walked out onto the dance floor first, loving the song that was playing.

Kuroo sat at the bar, wearing black pants and a loose tank top. He took another drink of his alcohol, smiling softly when his eye caught the femboy out on dance floor. He smiled wide, finishing his drink and walking out onto the dance floor, heading straight for the boy he didn’t realize was the pinch server for the Karasuno team. He took one of Yamaguchis hand and danced with him playfully. Kuroo looked down and realized just who he was dealing with. “Yamaguchi?” He whispered softly. Yam’s face shot up to look at Kuroo. 

“Kuroo.” He whispered softly to himself. “I didn’t realize you liked femboys.” He blushed softly, looking away from the boy that last summer had slammed him against a wall and pounded his ass in the shower. Kuroo smiled softly. “I didn’t realize that you liked my dick so much.” He whispered. He held onto his hand, and gently dragged Yamaguchi towards the bathroom. Yams moaned out as he felt his body get slammed against the stall wall. He lifted up his skirt and exposed himself to Kuroo.

He turned pink as Kuroo closed in on him. “Are you the kind of femboy that calls your ass a pussy?” Kuroo whispered softly. As soon as Yamaguchi nodded, his hips were pulled away from the wall. “I’m going to fuck your pussy really hard.” Kuroo whispered with a little bit of giddiness in his domineering voice. Yamaguchi moaned out when he was entered.

“Please fuck my pussy.” He panted softly, keeping his legs tightly close together so that his ass was tighter for Kuroo. Kuroo growled into his ear. “That’s my good boy.” He whispered softly, and Yamaguchi practically melted. He ended up forgetting to touch himself before he ended up orgasming onto his skirt. Yamaguchi and Kuroo went back to Kuroo’s apartment after that, and Yamaguchi spent the night, and they fucked a few more times in a proper bed. Kuroo would look back and realize that he loved it when Yamaguchi would ride him still wearing his skirt.

-

After that night, Kuroo and Yamaguchi went back to just being on opposing teams, and Yamaguchi went back to hiding his femboy type side from the rest of the world. Kuroo kept some of the pictures of Yamaguchi, and his skirt, to use for masturbating later. Yamaguchi watched Tsukishima from afar as he got a little bit depressed, and then happier and happier as the days and weeks went by.

Yamaguchi was walking home with Tsukishima on a cool spring day when Tsukki stopped. “I have to stay here. Will you stay with me?” He whispered suddenly, stopping dead in his tracks. Yamaguchi nodded softly, not really understanding what was going on. “Sure, I’ll stay.” He said giving a smile.

He pulled out his own phone, looking at it until a car pulled up. “Hello sir.” Tsukki said suddenly, and Yamaguchi’s head shot up. He would barely call Daichi with the proper formality, and now he was easily spitting it up for this person? Yamaguchi looked up and saw Kuroo. His mouth hung open for a moment. Kuroo stood next to Tsukki. “You were supposed to ask him today, pretty boy.” Kuroo whispered softly, and Tsukki nodded. “I’m sorry, I was bad.” He whispered softly, curling into Kuroo’s side.

“I should go.” Yamaguchi said softly, going to turn and leave but Kuroo stopped him. “Yamaguchi, Kei was supposed to ask you out today, on a date… with us.” Kuroo whispered softly.

“Your friend here has had a crush on you for the longest time, and I can’t seem to get him to stop calling out your name in bed no matter how much I try to discipline him.” Kuroo explained softly.

Yamaguchi nodded softly. “Alright.” He said slowly, having heard of polyamorous relationships before but not knowing a whole lot.

Kuroo smiled. “Before we start dating, I would like to make sure that our bodies are compatible.” He explained softly. “and I would like you to meet the hardware that Kei wears on a daily basis.” Kuroo explained.

Yamaguchi nodded. “I’ll finally be able to get my skirt back.” He smiled. Kuroo’s smile faded as Tsukki looked up at him. “Why is Yamaguchis skirt at your house?” He whispered softly. Kuroo turned pink.

“Yamaguchi and I have had sex twice,” Kuroo explained. “Once during training camp, and again a few months ago. Since getting with you, I haven’t had affairs with him.” He whispered softly. Tsukki pouted a little bit but nodded. “Wanna go back to Kuroo’s house with us?” Tsukki whispered softly with a little blush coming against his cheeks.

Yamaguchi smiled softly and nodded. “I’d love to.” He whispered softly. They crawled back into Kuroo’s car. Kuroo in the driver’s seat, Yamaguchi in the middle and Tsukki in the passenger seat.

Yamaguchi reached over and started touching Kuroo first, smiling a little bit. “Did you miss me lots, honey? Is Tsukkis ass not as good as my pussy?” He smiled softly. He used his other hand to reach over and start touching Tsukki. Tsukki turned bright pink when his hand traveled below his school uniform. “Yamag-“ He whispered softly, but then whimpered out softly when Yams touched the hard plastic casing between his thighs.

Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukki, and Tsukki went even more pink, pulling his hand away, and smiled a little bit. “I want you to watch me make your boyfriend cum.” He whispered softly, showing his little bit of dominance streak.

Yamaguchi laid back against the seat, Kuroos cock pulled out of his shorts and Yamaguchi was stroking him slowly as Tsukki watched, his mouth practically watering. Kuroo whimpered, not realizing how much he was going to love having Tsukki and Yamaguchi together with him.

-

By the time they were able to drive back to Kuroo’s apartment, Kuroo had cum twice and was now barely able to keep his eyes on the road because Tsukki was sucking Yamaguchi off. They parked and Kuroo grabbed Tsukki by the hair, pulling him off Yamaguchi’s hair. Tsukki blushed and licked his lips, pushing his classes back up. “Sorry,” He whispered. “It felt really good.” He whispered softly.

Kuroo chuckled softly and nodded. “Keep your hands to yourself the best you can until we can get to my apartment.” Tsukki nodded softly, smiling a little bit now about what they were going to do. As soon as they were past the doorway, Yamaguchi was kissing Tsukki as Kuroo dragged them both to the bedroom. Yamaguchi whimpered softly, smiling a little bit.

“I wanna see your cage, Tsukishima.” Yamaguchi whispered softly. Kuroo smirked. “You heard him.” Kuroo said softly sitting down on the bed, Yamaguchi sitting next to him. Tsukki turned bright pink, but then slowly undid his pants and then slid them down.

Tsukki’s cage was very small and bright blue, his balls had small weights on them, and the weights were connected to a small rod and ball that slid into his hole, also called an asslock. Yamaguchi stared with amazement, making Tsukishima blush a little bit more.

“Does he have a ureathral sound?” Yamaguchi whispered softly. Kuroo shook his head. “Not yet, we’re shopping around but Tsukki is really small.” Kuroo commented. “Maybe we could order one online.” He said softly, and Kuroo nodded.

“Who’s cock do you want first?” Yamaguchi said softly, looking up at Tsukki. Tsukki crawled into Yamaguchi’s lap. “Yours first.” He whispered softly.

Yamaguchi whispered softly with a smile. “Seems like I’ve been chosen.” He chuckled softly. Kuroo got up and moved a chair up to the bed, so he could watch. He came twice during the car ride, so he wasn’t very up for fucking just yet.

Tsukki finished undressing, and exposed himself on the bed. Yamaguchi smiled softly. Kuroo gently handed Yamaguchi the key around his neck so that he could unlock his asslock. Tsukki let out a soft whimper when Yamaguchi slid he asslock out of him.

Yamaguchi smiled softly. “We’ll need to make a copy of this key so I can have one.” He whispered softly. Tsukki whimpered softly and nodded. He wiggled his booty a little bit, excited for the fucking.

“How long has it been since you’ve fucked him?” Yamaguchi said, gently fingering him with lubed fingers. Kuroo shrugged. “A few weeks I think.” He said softly, smiling a little bit when Tsukki made loud whimpers of need.

“We’ll need to fix that.” Yamaguchi said softly, and Tsukki nodded quickly. Tsukki let out a loud gasp when Yamaguchi slid into him. Yamaguchi pounded Tsukki’s ass in a way that Kuroo usually didn’t, and it made Tsukki drip with precum, making a mess on Kuroo’s sheets.

Kuroo got hard again watching Tsukki and Yamaguchi go at it. He crawled up onto the bed and slid into Yamaguchi. “God your pussy is so amazing.” He whispered softly, whimpering softly.

They pounded late into the night, and ended up falling asleep in a sweaty, come covered pile on Kuroo’s bed. Tsukki cuddled up to Yamaguchi when Kuroo got up to make coffee in the morning. “I’m glad you stayed.” Tsukki said softly, his voice croaking since his throat was sore from deep throating Kuroo.

Yamaguchi nodded softly. “I’m glad I did too.” He leaned down and kissed Tsukki’s forehead. “Let’s go take a bath.” Yamaguchi whispered and Tsukki nodded softly. Yamaguchi gently locked Tsukki back up completely, and he smiled softly, curling up into his laps. Tsukki let himself be carried to the bathroom by Yamaguchi. “Bring coffee to the bathroom, we’re taking a bath.” Yamaguchi said to Kuroo happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
